In recent years, house-service robots, such as nursing robots or housekeeping support robots, have been vigorously developed. Different from the industrial robot, the house-service robot is manipulated by amateurs in home; therefore, it is necessary to easily teach operations to the robot. Moreover, since there are various operation environments in which the robot carries out a job depending on homes, it is necessary for the robot to flexibly adjust to the corresponding home environment.
For example, a teaching method for the robot device has been proposed in which a force sensor is attached to the wrist or the like of a robot, and a teaching person directly grabs a handle attached to the tip of the force sensor, and directs the robot to teaching points so that teaching processes for the positions of the robot are carried out (see Patent Document 1).